


Promptober 2018

by gxntlxgrxngx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mild Gore, Prompt Fic, Spooktober, dont judge me, spooktober 2018, this is to help me get back into the game, wow im back from the dead lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxntlxgrxngx/pseuds/gxntlxgrxngx
Summary: I'm back from the dead with some new characters that are actually mine lmaoThis is to help me get back in the game, but also to serve as a little introduction thing for my bois and gorlsEnjoy!





	1. Stabbed

**Stabbed**

 

The pathway in front of him was blurry, becoming darker with each step he took. His hand clutched at his side, blood seeping through his fingers and painting his nails red. It didn’t hurt, nor did Nico even feel the wound. He knew it was there, and while he was sure it would be more noticeable after the adrenaline died, he didn’t care.

 

Whoever it was was still after him, chuckling devilishly like they couldn’t get enough of Nico’s fear. He was running out of breath, gasping as he stumbled. Nico knew he was done for. It was only a matter of time until that person - that  _ thing  _ \- caught up to him. 

 

“Nico…” they called, voice deep and gravely. “There’s nowhere to run, Nico.”

 

Nico pushed himself to sprint faster, breath growing sharp and ragged as he stumbled. Ahead of him, he could see a light. If he could just reach the light...he would be fine.

 

“Nico.” the voice called again. It wasn’t human - it wasn’t possible. 

 

“Stay away!” Nico yelped. He took the deepest breath he could and risked a glance behind him. 

 

The thing was no longer resembling a human. It was tall, fingers long and sharp like knives. It didn’t have a face aside from a large grin filled with razor sharp teeth. It was something out of a nightmare, and Nico only prayed that he would wake up before it could catch him.

 

Skidding to a stop just below the light, Nico found himself at a dead end. There was nowhere to go except back the way he came. Nico whipped around, faced again with the creature. Its pace had slowed slightly, though it wasn’t stopped. It was coming for Nico, and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Soon enough, it was looming over him, grinning maliciously and reaching for Nico. One of its claws wrapped around Nico’s neck, lifting him and pressing him to the cold brick behind him. The other claw pressed to his stomach, sharp fingers pressed to his skin. 

 

Nico could feel the little air he had caught in his lungs being forced out. He tried to gasp for more, but it was no use. The thing had him completely at its mercy, and his bleeding side was nothing but a distant twinge.

 

His surroundings began fading to black, and though Nico tried to force himself to stay conscious, he couldn’t stop the darkness from closing in on him. Just before it all disappeared, he let out of a scream - a plea for help. 

 

~~~

 

_ “Niki!”  _ came an echoed voice, pulling him from sleep. 

 

Nico gasped desperately for air, hands pulling the collar of his shirt down as though it was strangling him. Beside him sat Alexsander, reaching out to rub Nico’s back. His eyes were full of concern, lips parted with worry.

 

“Niki?” Alex’s voice was gentle, careful not to scare Nico.

 

The other nodded slowly, sucking in a few sharp breaths. “I’m okay.” he said quietly. “Bad dream…”

 

Alex pulled Nico close to him, pressing the other boy’s head to his chest. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

 

Nico let his eyes close slowly, listening to Alex’s heart beat. It was steady and comforting, telling him that everything was safe now, and with Alex’s arms wrapped securely around him, he believed it.


	2. Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> Graphic descriptions of blood  
> Graphic(ish) descriptions of toture  
> Death

***TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD/TORTURE/DEATH***

 

**Bloody Hands**

 

Kayle’s face was pale. His ears were ringing and his mouth was hanging open, heart pounding rapidly. Pain was shooting up his spine as he dropped to his knees. His eyes watered, blood filling his mouth and making him choke slightly.

 

He wanted to speak. He wanted to beg for his life - beg Grey to spare his life. His hands were trembling violently - almost as bad as his legs were. He gasped, swallowing down blood and whimpering. 

 

“P-please…” he whimpered. 

 

Grey chuckled, his brows raised in satisfaction. He was enjoying watching Kayle suffer, enjoying every last second of the other’s agony. 

 

Kayle gasped again, but he didn’t swallow blood this time. When he opened his mouth, red pooled behind his teeth, dripping out over his lips. Quickly, he brought his hands to his mouth, catching the blood as it spewed. 

 

The blood was quick to paint Kayle’s hands, shimmering in the dim light of the room.  _ ‘Oh god…’  _ he thought, letting tears begin to roll down his face.  _ ‘Oh god, this is how I die. I don’t want to go - not yet.” _

 

Looking up from his blood soaked hands, Kayle gave a pleading whimper. He couldn’t speak any longer, and he could barely breathe. 

 

He shot another begging look to Grey, who merely chuckled and leaned down, taking hold of the hilt of the knife driven into Kayle’s stomach.

 

“Next time, you might think twice about going after a human.” Grey growled, smirking and pushing the blade further into Kayle’s stomach.

 

Kayle reached weakly to stop him, but everything faded black far too quick for him to do anything. 

 

His body fell limp onto the cold floor. Grey chuckled. He then turned to leave, letting Kayle’s now lifeless body be found by someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was really short smh but i forgot to write it so im working within the span of 10 minutes lmao. forgive me for the quality D:


	3. Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow its not actually gorey this time

**Dreamcatcher**

 

Above Nico’s bed, just below where the wall met the ceiling, was a dreamcatcher. He didn’t know how it got there, why it was there, or where it had come from, but he knew that it had a stranger energy about it. 

 

Every night when Nico crawled into bed, the air around him would shift as though the dreamcatcher was trying to communicate something to him. And whenever he would have a nightmare, he was always awakened by a bright light. 

 

Nic had, in short, never quite experienced something like the strange object. He didn’t get rid of it, however. He found that he quite liked the aesthetic it brought to the room, and, though Alexsander insisted that he hand the catcher over, Nico felt that he should keep it. Something about it told him he shouldn’t throw it our or give it away.

 

~~~

 

When the strange occurrences in Nico’s apartment began, he didn’t think much of it. He figured that it had to be the wind, or his neighbours pounding on the walls again when things would fall. He blamed the creaky floorboards and old hinges for the sound of footsteps during the night.

 

Nico never believed in the supernatural, and he would never start. That’s what he always told himself. 

 

“Niki!” Jin’s voice echoed through the short hall, flooding Nico’s ears. “What’s up with that dreamcatcher on your wall?”

 

Nico rolled his eyes. Jintao had been his best friend since they were fourteen, and he hadn’t changed all that much since then. He was still forgetful and bouncy - just the way Nico liked him.

 

“There’s nothing ‘ _ up _ ’ with it, Jin!” Nico called back, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

 

“Then why is it glowing?” 

 

Nico furrowed his brows, glancing back to the hallway and shaking his head. “What are you talking about?” he muttered, setting down his knife and marching down the hall toward his room, wiping his hands on his jeans as he did. 

 

When Nico reached his room, he spotted Jintao standing in front of his bed, staring up at the dreamcatcher on the wall. It did indeed appear to be glowing, the small crystals glinting against the bright light against the walls.

 

“That’s never happened before.” Nico hummed out. “I’m sure it’s just the natural light coming in. Don’t worry, Jin.”

 

Jintao’s eyes flickered from the dream catcher to Nico, his brow quirking skeptically. Instead of pushing the issue, though, he merely sent another suspicious glance to the dreamcatcher and followed Nico out of the room.

 

~~~

 

That night, as Nico worked on his homework from his History of Dance class, the dreamcatcher began to glow again. Nico told himself it was just the overhead light reflecting on the crystals, but when his light began to flicker and the catcher did not stop glowing, he had to stop kidding himself.

 

Pushing himself off the chair, Nico huffed and folded his arms over his chest. “Alright...time to come down.” he said firmly.

 

Nico stepped onto his chair - as he was too short to reach the thing otherwise - and began reaching. He pushed himself onto the tips of his toes, leaning over to grab the dreamcatcher. And that’s when it happened-

 

The dreamcatcher seemed to leap off the wall, hitting Nico in the forehead and causing him to topple over the back of the chair. He landed on his ass just as the dreamcatcher fell to the floor, trembling violently on the carpet. 

 

Nico’s eyes were wide. He didn’t think he could do anything but stare at the scene before him. The dreamcatcher was shaking as though it would explode, glowing brighter than it had been before. 

 

Soon enough, a bright flash of light filled the room, and when it died, there sat a very dazed looking boy. Only...this didn’t look like a regular boy. His ears were pointed, and while normally skin would be tinted with a pinkish shade, this boy’s skin was almost completely white. Through his parted lips, Nico could see the tips of two pointed fangs, hidden only by the other’s lips.

 

“Who-”

 

“Shush!” the boy cried quickly, holding one hand out to stop Nico from speaking while the other cradled his forehead. 

 

Nico blinked quickly, unable to look away from the strange boy. “Who  _ are  _ you?” he asked, shifting to his knees. “Are you okay?”

 

The boy looked quickly to Nico, furrowing his brows and moving to stand. Behind his back, two large, black wings unfurled, stretching and flexing as though they had been folded down for too long of a time. “I said,” the boy started, “ _ hush _ .”

 

Nico huffed, snorting quietly and shaking his head. He forced his eyes away from the wings, focusing instead on the boy’s face. “This is  _ my _ house, you should be more respectful.”

 

“Oh, you’re right.” retorted the boy. “I’m so sorry, dearest Prince of the Shitty Apartment, however shall I repay you?” 

 

Nico rolled his eyes, his face going a gentle shade of pink. “What do you want?” he asked hastily. “I have homework to do, y’know.”

 

“I am Kayle, your friendly neighbourhood dreamcatcher!” the boy - Kayle - nearly sang. A charming smile spread over his face, beautiful enough to entrance Nico had he not been so frustrated.

 

“My...dreamcatcher?” asked Nico.

 

“Yes! Not officially, of course, but it’s my job to bargain.” Kayle began to walk curiously around the room, picking things up and placing them back down as he did.

 

“Bargain?”

 

“Bargain.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Who did you bargain with and why are you in my house?”

 

“Technically, it’s not a house.” Kayle tsked. “It’s an apartment.”

 

“Kayle!” Nico shouted, balling his fists at his sides.

 

Kayle stopped, then grinned once again, his eyes sparkling gently. “We’ll talk this over dinner. I’ll order a pizza.” he said the bounded from the room, leaving Nico blinking in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry friends, i didn't have time to post this yesterday (i went to see fall out boy, it was fuckin amazing) but here you go!


	4. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is lowkey inspired by the first part of Hometown by Twenty One Pilots and i'm not even mad lmao

**Shadows**

 

Alexsander stared at the ground, his shadow stretching over the pavement in front of him. Street lights flickered behind him as he walked, kicking pebbles out of his way and whistling gently to himself. 

 

Whenever he walked like this, Nico’s voice would echo in his head: “Don’t walk in the middle of the street! You might get hit.”

 

Alex would always scoff, rolling his eyes at the other boy and pushing him gently toward the park strip. This time, though, it was different. Alex felt as though there was something following him, despite the street being deserted. 

 

In the back of his mind, Alex knew he would be fine. He knew there were never cars on this street, and he knew that there was no one around. Still, the eerie sense of something watching him lingered above his head.

 

Stopping under a street light, Alex pulled his phone slowly from his jacket pocket. The dim glow of his screen illuminated his face, his and Nico’s faces smiling brightly up at him. 

 

“Twelve-forty…” he mumbled to himself, glancing up at the street again. 

 

Something caught his eye, though. There was movement on the ground, and while he was sure it was probably just a leaf or a spider, he looked down. His shadow, now more prominent on the asphalt, seemed to be staring up at him. 

 

It didn’t move when he raised his hand, nor did it shift when he stepped back. It merely grew longer, still attached to his feet. Alex thought he might be going crazy, but before he could continue walking, his shadow moved.

 

Its head tilted slightly, two circles in the centre of it like eyes. It blinked.

 

Alex took in a sharp breath, gripping his phone tightly in his fist. He stared back at his shadow, a dumbfounded expression crossing his face.

 

“No way.” 

 

His shadow then moved again, bringing its hand up and waving slowly. Alex waved back, which prompted the shadow to grin. Its mouth, like the eyes, was hollow, showing the faded asphalt underneath. 

 

Quickly, Alex brought his phone’s camera up, taking a picture of the grinning shadow with shaking hands.

 

The shadow clapped, then gave an echoed giggle. It sent a shiver down Alex’s spine, goosebumps forming on his skin. He moved to sit down, and the shadow followed, copying him - as shadows tend to do. 

 

Alex talked with his shadow through the night, its echoing voice seeming to haunt him. When the sun began to rise, Alex waved farewell to the shadow, promising to talk with it soon, and began the walk home. Watching the sun come up from behind the houses, Alex sighed contently. 


	5. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff warning jfc

**Storm**

 

Nico sat in his window seat, the pages of his book only illuminated by the lightning flickering outside. He was wrapped in a blanket, one pillow squished between his arms and another behind his back to prop himself up. 

 

The rain was coming down hard, though Nico was oblivious, merely listening to the gentle tap of it against his window. From the speaker across the living room, gentle jazz was playing, immersing him slowly more into the book as he continued to read. The atmosphere was calm - that is until:

 

“Nico!” shouted Kayle, racing into the room and moving to curl up beside the window seat.

 

Nico groaned, letting his head fall back and smack on the wall behind him. “What do you want now?” 

 

Kayle looked up at Nico, his eyes wide and his lip poking out. He didn’t say anything, merely stared.

 

“Don’t give me that look.” Nico sighed. “Tell me what’s wrong, dumbass.”

 

Kayle gave a gentle whimper, jumping slightly at the flash of lightning outside and the clap of thunder that followed. Nico raised his brow, marking his page and setting his book aside. 

 

“Are you scared of the storm?”

 

“Yeah…” mumbled Kayle.

 

Nico sighed, holding his blanket up and giving a gentle hum. “C’mere, dummy.”

 

Kayle crawled quickly into the blanket cocoon, pressing himself close to Nico’s chest and making an almost purring noise.

 

“You’re weird.” said Nico softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Kayle’s head.

 

“This means God is angry.” whispered Kayle in reply.

 

Nico rolled his eyes at the comment. “This means the clouds are just releasing the water in them.” he assured. “Want me to read to you?”

 

Kayle hesitated to answer, obviously not wanting to be perceived as weak. Eventually, however, he nodded, pressing closer to Nico. The other boy picked up his book, flipping it open and beginning to read out loud gently. 

 

This continued for a long while until both Kayle and Nico were asleep, the book falling slowly out of Nico’s hand. It dropped to the floor, and Nico wrapped his arms around Kayle protectively, giving a gentle hum.


	6. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is for day's 6, 7 & 8 because i was too busy over the weekend to write 6 and 7. i hope that's alright, and i hope this isn't as shitty was i think it is haha.

**Kidnapped**

 

Everything was dark. Kayle’s heart beat loud in his ears, his breath shaking violently each time he sucked in. He couldn’t open his mouth - nor could he see anything. Behind him, though, he could hear the sound of shoes on wet concrete, inching closer to him with every splash of shallow water.

 

Kayle tried to scream out - to plea for help - but it was no use. No one was around. No one except Kayle’s kidnapper and himself. There was a flick of a light switch, and suddenly Kayle’s blindfold was being ripped from his face. 

 

Blinking quickly, Kayle’s eyes flickered. The room was dim, the only light being the swinging over head one that the other had turned on just moments before. Kayle’s eyes landed on the person before him, and he sucked in a harsh breath. 

 

Standing in front of him was his clone, bloodied and sneering. His neck seemed to be slashed, red dripping down his pale skin. The other Kayle’s fangs were large, blatantly visible behind his lip. 

 

“Mmph!” Kayle tried to speak, desperate for an answer, but his mouth was still taped shut. 

 

The other Kayle chuckled. “Morning, sunshine.” he growled, eyes eerily green and glowing. 

 

Kayle tried to lurch forward, his fingers curling into his palms. The chair he was sat on scooted forward, scraping loudly against the hard floor.

 

“Now, now, there’s no use in that.” the other nearly purred. “I’ve made sure you won’t be going anywhere unless I decide you will.” 

 

The other Kayle began pacing slowly around the chair, chuckling low in the back of his throat. Kayle sat, terrified, trying to think of a way to escape. He took a quick glance around the room, but there was nothing he could see. The door was too far - if he did manage to get out of his bindings, he wouldn’t be able to outrun himself.

 

“You’re probably wondering what’s going on, yes?”

 

Kayle grunted in affirmation.

 

His duplicate chuckled again, stopping - once again - in front of Kayle. “A shame, isn’t it?”

 

Kayle furrowed his brows with confusion, trying to shift closer to his clone. 

 

“I mean - your poor boyfriend…” the clone trailed off for a moment, then gave a malicious smirk to Kayle. “He won’t even know you’ve gone, will he? Alexsander...Jintao…” the clone spit out Jin’s name as though it was poison.

 

Kayle shifted again, this time more violently, trying to break his restraints. There was no way he would let this clone - this  _ monster  _ \- hurt Nico. And if Alex or Jin were to disappear as well...Kayle hated the thought.

 

“Did you know this is what you become?” asked the clone.

 

Kayle huffed out frustratedly.

 

“Yep - you become me. Your pathetic, weak self becomes something you couldn’t even imagine. You’re - no...I’m more powerful than anything your tiny little mind might come up with. I’d say goodbye to Nico while you can, Kayle.”

 

The clone snapped his fingers with a dark chuckle. Slowly, a door in front of Kayle swung open, revealing Nico huddled in a corner, shaking and whimpering gently. Kayle’s duplicate rounded him, undoing the restraints that held him to the chair. 

 

As soon as he was free, Kayle shot up, running clumsily toward his boyfriend. He dropped to his knees on the wet ground, wrapping his arms quickly around Nico and holding him to his chest.

 

The other boy took in a sharp breath, a gentle sob leaving his lips. He gripped at the back of Kayle’s shirt and pressed his forehead into the taller’s shoulder. Eventually, his sobs died off, and he leaned back.

 

Kayle’s eyes were watering, shaking hands still gripping Nico’s shirt as though if he let go, Nico would dissolve. 

 

“Here-” Nico said gently, reaching for Kayle’s face.

 

Kayle’s eyes followed Nico’s hands as they removed the tape from his lips. He gave a gentle whine when his mouth was free, then moved to press his lips to Nico’s forehead. 

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, voice hoarse. 

 

“I don’t know.” Nico whispered his reply. 

 

Kayle nodded slowly, wrapping his arms back around Nico’s shoulders and humming gently. “It’s gonna be okay.” he whispered. “I love you…” 

 

Nico nodded, though it was obvious he didn’t believe Kayle’s reassurance. “I love you.” he murmured, gripping Kayle tightly. 

 

They both knew it wasn’t going to be okay, but neither said anything as they say there. Kayle rocked Nico gently, carding his fingers through his hair gently. They waited - just waited for their inevitable fate - and Kayle damned himself for dragging Nico into this.


	7. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i keep going back and forth between who i want nico to end up with. updates to come lmao.
> 
> enjoy

**Stranded**

 

“Face it, Nico!” Alex’s voice echoed through the trees, chasing the birds from their nests and causing squirrels to hide from view. 

 

Nico flinched, his eyes flickering to Jin for some type of support. He never did like it when Alex yelled - it was loud and, frankly, terrifying. When Alex was angry, you never knew what might happen or who would get hit.

 

“How is that my fault?” asked Nico defensively, taking a small step forward.

 

Alex scoffed, rolling his eyes with a sneer. “You’re the one with the map, dipshit. You were the one ‘guiding’ us.” he accused.

 

Jin opened his mouth, raising a hand to make a point but stopped. Nearly everything scared Jintao in some way, but what scared him the most was when Alex was upset. It didn’t matter what it was, or why he was angry, but Jin would go out of his way to avoid him. That, however, wasn’t possible right now.

 

“I was doing what Liam told me to do! He’s the one who can read maps!” Nico pointed harshly at the short boy standing outside the triangle of shouting. 

 

Curly hair falling over his eyes, Liam stepped forward sheepishly.  “I uh-” 

 

Alex raised a hand and Liam closed his mouth. Everyone fell silent, waiting for Alex to say something. Instead of speaking, though, the boy moved to sit on a rock, turning himself away from the rest of the group. 

 

Nico blinked slowly, taking in a small breath. He then turned to Jin. “Help Liam get us back.”

 

As Jin nodded, Nico moved to sit beside Alex. He kicked up a small amount of dirt as he dropped into a cross-legged position, hands clasped in his lap. 

 

“What?” Alex mumbled, refusing to look at Nico.

 

“We’re not gonna be here forever.” the other said gently. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

 

Alex shrugged.

 

Nico sighed, reaching up to take Alex’s hand in his own. “You can calm down, okay? Liam’s gonna get us back to the highway. We’re not hopeless.”

 

“We’re lost, Nico!” snapped Alex, turning his head to face the other boy. His eyes gleamed with tears, though Nico couldn’t tell if they were tears of frustration or fear. 

 

“I know, but we won’t be lost forever, Alex.” 

 

“You don’t  _ know  _ that! What if Liam can’t get us out of here? What if we’re here for? We don’t have any - any  _ anything _ !”

 

Nico blinked at Alex, then shifted onto his knees. He moved to wrap his arms around Alex’s middle, pressing his forehead gently against the other boy’s chest. “We’re gonna be alright, Alex.”

 

Alex didn’t say anything. After a moment of hesitation, he sunk off the rock and into the dirt, allowing Nico to cradle his head against his chest. Nico’s heartbeat was soothing in Alex’s ear, the fingers carding through his hair telling him everything was alright.

 

Nico let Alex sit there for a long while. He knew how the other boy could get - over thinking the simplest of things, his mind playing nasty tricks on him. As badly as Nico wanted those things to stop, he didn’t have any control over them, and all he could do was be there for Alex when he needed support.

 

Eventually, Alex pulled from Nico’s grip, wiping his eyes gently. Where his face had been pressed, there were two small wet spots from his tears. The other didn’t say anything, just leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s forehead. He wiped the other’s tears from his face, then moved to stand. “C’mon.” 

 

Alex nodded, taking the hand Nico had offered to him and pulling himself off the ground. Taking a moment to catch his breath and regain his composure, he sent a gentle smile to Nico, nodding once more. 

 

“Thank you.” he whispered.

 

“You’re welcome.” 


	8. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be spooky but its not its just low-key fluffy so. i guess that works too.
> 
> im sad today
> 
> thank you for your time. enjoy

**Bruises**

 

When the first bruise appeared, Alex thought nothing of it. It wasn’t in an odd place, and with the amount of falling and fights he got into, it was no shock to him that there was some bruising. 

 

However, when more started to appear, he grew suspicious. It had been nearly two weeks since getting in a fight - which may or may not have been due to his suspension from school. There had been no falls, no punches - nothing. 

 

~~~

 

“Alex, I’m telling you, random bruising isn’t normal!” Nico groaned, sitting up from where he had been laying across Alex’s messy bed. 

 

“Yeah, no shit.” Alex rolled his eyes. “I’m not a fucking idiot - I just don’t care.”

 

Nico stared at the other boy, his brow quirked and his hands clasped in his lap tightly. “You may be taller than me, but I’ll still kick your ass.”

 

Alex chuckled gently. “No you won’t.”

 

Nico opened his mouth to defend himself, then sighed quietly, looking to his lap. “I’m still worried.” 

 

Alex stood, then moved over to Nico, crouching down in front of him. “I’m fine, Niki. You, however, are making this situation worse.” 

 

Nico stared - deadpan - at Alex. Sometimes, he really didn’t know what he would do with the boy. Instead of continuing to argue, though, he pushed Alex’s shoulder gently, rolling his eyes. “I hate you.” 

 

“I know.” Alex snickered, moving forward so that his and Nico’s noses were nearly touching. “But you love it, don’t you.”

 

Nico turned his face away, huffing quietly and shaking his head. “No.” he mumbled, placing a hand over Alex’s face and pushing him back. “I’m gonna go make dinner.” 

 

“You’re so boring.”

 

“I know I am.”


End file.
